yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark6 Episode 23: Gaining the mind.
Making a fool of... Tasanagi: " No, No, No!" Said the elderly man. " Your doing it all wrong!" He said hitting Keyth in the back of the head. " Too much force! Your using too much force! No!" The elderly man had given up and simply walked away. Leaving keyth to stare at the wooden chuck he lashed out against during his attempt to learn better sword play. Keyth sat at a bench, with his hands in a tight and firm hold over his blade as he looked out towards the Dojo, watching the many fighters practice there Kendo. He had never known any form of training, yet he has beat every student there. The Sensei says that Keyth is just too primal to learn the art the correct way. He tilted up his water bottle, standing up and pulling his cell phone out he'd dial the number to one of his friends." Yo, claymore... how's the fight connections going through? " " D'ahh.. we got some issues, but we gotcha a match this friday. Do good Keyth, this is could be how we get the Arasumaru's name out. Dont bullshit... you need to practing hard." Keyth sighed. " Gotcha." He said hanging up the phone and then looking around at the fighters in the middle of the Dojo who were giving him a look as well. He tilted his head up, and let out a bear like growl as they all scattered to other parts of the DOjo, avoiding him as best as they could. Sezomaru: Ginsei made his way down a street in District Two in the direction of District Three, heading towards one of the only dojos in the city. He reached the dojo after a while, pushing the door open with his right hand. He took off his boots as he stepped inside, walking in barefoot onto the wooden floor. The sensei of the dojo turned, noticing him. He quickly made his way over to Ginsei, bowing to him in sync with a bow made by Ginsei. He then walked past the sensei of the dojo, walking towards the training weapons rack, grabbing a long Bokuto (Practice sword). He glanced around the dojo before noticing someone he never thought he'd see there. "Well if it isn't the monkey..." Ginsei made his way casually over to the guy that he had faced on the street multiple times before, always with a real blade, always with the threat of death. This time, they were in a dojo, with wooden weapons but death, if they ended up sparring in bloodlust, was still a factor. "Keyth." Ginsei said, knowing his name from Keyome's announcement and partial introduction. "I didn't think I'd see a monkey like you here." He glanced at him, a cold look in his eyes yet there was a grin on his face. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) Densuke would be roller skating down the street, looking for Keyth. The last time he texted him, Keyth said something about sword practice, but there are many many sword dojo’s in this town, especially districts 1 and 2. “ahhh…I wanted to talk to him about some practice in with the HHS style. Maybe get some weightlifting tips or something…” Densuke would , skate in the road, and weave his feet, dodging the land based cars, going at 30 mph. Densuke would arrive at yet anoher dojo. He’d go by, but in a glance he’d see keyth, and some black haired kid. He’d stop on a dime, and moonwalk backwards. After looking over four dojo’s he’d backtrack hoping this was the one, and sure enough it was. Densuke saw keyth in the ring, and made it just in time to see an attack being made. A fight was ensuing…jus tlike Keyth to start trouble. “Dammit keyth….the hell are you doing..” Densuke picked in his ear, making sure his bug’s audio was cut off as he didn’t want any sort of nosie to interfear, but it’s other functions were still intact. Densuke would open the door quietly, and take off his shoes, only to sit down against the wall. If keyth saw him, he would nod at keyth. “I’ve never seen keyth use a blade but few times….This pretty boy looks like he knows some shit….that hair..” Densuke would sit paitently and watch, to see what was going down, with excitement. Since he’d gotten out of jail he’s had quite the thirst for battle, and viewing them as well. Tasanagi: Keyth turned his attention over to Ginsei. Sqwenting his eyes at the male as he clenched tightly to his blade. "...." Keyths eyes looked down at the wooden weapon and then back at him. If he took noticed, he'd see the tattoo's on his body. His hair semed cut but unkept. His body mass had increased in muscle. His golden eyes glaring into Ginsei's dark ones. "...Your running with my father now.." He said walking around to the right, by now they would have been walking in a circle as he eyed the male. " Shouldnt you be like, boot licking or something. Get outta here, tell my father. Im coming from him." He said stopping, tilting his head up. " One day. The Kagemaru... will sit under my feet. In a pile of rubble... with my fathers corpse under the rocks... rotting and dying." He took another steps forward now only being 3 feet away. " And if you stand in my way. Ill destory you as well." he said eying him, his eyes focusing on with a blank and dark stare. Sezomaru: Ginsei's grin slowly faded as his deep and cold purple eyes stared back into Keyth's golden ones. He and Keyth walked in a circle, staring at each other. The air in the dojo was hostile and the students who had been practicing stopped, backing up a little though they watched, wondering what would happen. "I'm running with my uncle for now.. Yea." He nodded, twirling the Bokuto in his right hand a couple times before a smirk curled across his lips in response to Keyth's comment about boot licking. "Your father has no interest in what you want to do. He doesn't care about an insect who's already under his boot." Ginsei then stopped the circle they had been walking as he stepped forward, three feet away from Keyth now. "If Kagemaru falls, then it falls. I'm not standing here with a die hard Kagemaru Forever sign on my forehead like my father. If Keyome dies and rots under a pile of rocks, then he wasn't strong enough to stand where he does." He stared calmly and coldly into Keyth's eyes. "You'll destroy me will you? That's a truly interesting concept." Sezomaru: "You seem to think that I'm your father's dog which in fact.." Ginsei watched as Keyth stepped bacl, seeming to be about eight feet away. "I'm there to get stronger.." In Keyth's eyes, Ginsei's black smokey aura would begin to fluctuate slightly, seeming to become more violent and rabid though to the normal eye, there was nothing there. Ginsei took a couple steps back, changing the distance between them to about ten feet in total. He twirled the bokuto in his hand three times. "If you see me as a monster.. Then see me as a monster, I don't care." Ginsei stared across the floor at Keyth, still staring deep into his golden eyes, eyes that were just like Keyome's. Ginsei smirked a bit before tightening his hold on the hilt of the bokuto. He suddenly rushed forward, closing the distance in no time at all. The distance shortened to two feet, Ginsei by this point had his bokuto reared back, swinging a hard and swift horizontal slash towards Keyth's left side which on contact would cause him to take a sharp breath unless he was able to muscle or power through the hit. Ginsei then reared back, moving his arm over to his left side so he was able to sing another hard and swift attack towards Keyth's right side, having the same effect as the first blow. Ginsei would then raise the bokuto, placing his left palm against the bottom of the wooden weapon before fiercly swinging downwards with a vertical attack to slam the wood against Keyth's left shoulder, just beside the crook of his neck in an attempt to temporarily damage the full use of his left shoulder. Ginsei's moves were hard and swift, leaving little chances for an opening though he prepared himself for a counter attack or a parry. Tasanagi: Keyth watched as he began to charge him. He took a step forward by a foot, meaning that when Ginsei approached Keyth he'd be close then he thought. Standing there, When Ginsei got 2 feet from him, he simply took a quick step to the right dodging him completely and putting his right leg out to trip him up. Making him crash hard into the ground. Keyth backed away smirking. Due to Ginsei's blurring and full on assualt like speed, he'd get caught into this trip. Using his speed to move exactly 3 seconds faster than Ginsei with the side step and trip. Something he had learned from his time in prison. He was now about 4 or 5 feet away from Ginsei, a smirk on his face. " C'mon... that was so predictable... it kinda hurt." He said suddenly feeling the effects of the blade after slash technique, the red whelps would appear on his body as he looked up at Ginsei with a frown. " So... thats how.." He said holding his new bruises. " You use your chi... to do that dont you.." He said gripping the hilt of the blade harder. Ginsei would more than likely now just recovering from the trip up, he'd be turning around more than likely, or trying to recover from the trip as Keyth took off using blurring speed as dropped down in a break dance motion swinging the wooden blade at the same time. He had got to him within 3.5 seconds seeming that they were only a few feet away. Doing the break dance motion he'd swing his legs out, dropping his body down on his shoulders, rolling them around, using swift tucks and straight kicks with his legs, throwing them around at an incredible rate while swinging the blade out at the same time. His chi forumlating around his body to send out 'waves' of chi towards the male at the same time. By the time the break dance motion had ended, he had sent out 6 kicks, and 8 slashes with the wooden blade, using his shoulders to spin himself as he slashed and kicked at the same time. The power behind the kicks would make bones on Ginsei's body fracture and go numb with pain while the wooden blade strikes would send crushing pain throughout Ginsei's body whereever they struck. After the break dancing motion Keyth would have flipped into the air after kicking off the ground once more, sending a booting mule kick into Ginsei's torso, due to the break dancing assualt would have knocked off Ginsei off his feet long enough during the assualt so when Keyth finally recovered and did the flip kick Ginsei would be forfited into the air where he would have booted him on the other side of the room, with enough force to make him cough blood if connected. Vexxen: -With her hands placed firmly against her knees, Vexxen stood slightly crouched panting heavily in the center of the small wooden training room, the slightest echo of her heavy breathing bounced off the walls that surrounded her. As she remained still for a few moments longer, her breathing and heart rate had began decreasing to the point where the faintest sounds of the ruckus from outside the small room and across the dojo could be heard by her ears. Hearing that seemed to be a pair of voices that were new to the dojo, Vexxen immediately stood up and placed the Dojo's practice swords back on the rack that held a a few others of the identical looking swords before swinging the doors of the small training room open and taking a step outside. intrigued and curious about the new pair of voices she slowly tip toed her way slowly through the dojo sticking close to the wall as possible in case Roy or another head member of the dojo found her sneaking around again. She tightened the white knotted belt around her small waist , making the dojo robe she wore hug against her figure snugly as her bare feet tip toed across the smooth polished floor, tiptoing closer to the direction the voices were heard from. Upon sneaking towards the main arena of the dojo she laid her eyes on two rather familiar figures. One.. the obnoxious Taxi driver she had encountered what felt like ages ago named Keyth, and a slightly unidentifiable male with long black hair held together in a pony tail that seemed a bit familiar.. Her bright blue eyes scanned both individuals up and down as her eyes focused on the blade held by the long haired male, her brows rose a bit as she almost immediately recognized the sword being wielded by the other male, " the alleyway.." she whispered to herself as her brain began trying to recollect memories. a small smirk appeared on her face as sharp movements were made, a fight was beginning it appeared.. Vexxen crawled up onto the small staircase that stood in front of the arena and sat on the edge of it with her legs dangling off as she leaned back slightly to feel her back rest against the wooden railing of the staircase platform. - Sezomaru: Ginsei growled some as he hit the floor, stopping a full fall with the tip of his bakuto. He heard Keyth's words which only made him grin. He glanced up, noticing a girl wearing a white training robe and something in him clicked. He recognized her from the alley way a long time back as well as Keyome's description of the girl. "You.." He muttered just as he noticed Keyth's incoming onslaught. He leaped backwards, a small backflip being formed in the middle of his leap so that he would be able to lower his left hand and press it against the ground to further push himself backwards, now about six feet away from Keyth's swinging legs. Yet just for an added measure be used his Basuto or "Bursting" ability, a quick flash of his aura appearing as he pushed off of his left hand, this all happening just as his hand touched the ground, propelling himself backwards with the added strength he speed he gained from his Basuto. This allowed him to launch backwards so that he was able to land in a crouched position on the railing of the ring. He looked over at the girl, the look in his eyes had changed to a more sinister look as he used the very last of his burst to leap over towards the steps where the girl was. "Sorry monkey, I don't have time to play with you right now." He moved up the steps towards the girl, staring at her. "You need to come with me..." ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would watch as keyth’s moveset insued. He’d appeared to have tripped the pretty male, and began to launch a series of attacks. Just as this looked like it was going to get good, the pretty male boosted his chi for a second, to enhance his distance somewhat, and land next to some steps. “Ahhh that is a load bullshit! How the hell do you just quit like that! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan you a bitch…” Densuke would watch as keyth rage quit, and left. Can’t blame him, but at the same time you can’t help but to admire the pretty boys quick movements and reflexes approaching the situations. Densuke would see the man approach the woman over by the steps, who’d also looked familer. “That’s that one chick from the allyway….”Densuke, without making a single noise whatsoever, with enhanced dexterity, this was fully possible. He’d hide in a near by room, with an opening meant for mail but in this case it was densuke’s peephole. He would observe their movements, but the sensei was still in the room so it culd vary as to what happens. ChairmenRyoji: there thats my post) Vexxen: -Vexxen's blue eyes widened as she saw the long haired male glance at her and muttered "You.." She looked at him in surprise as she saw him jump away from keyth and towards her, before saying that she needed to come with him. As her blue eyes looked into his, she felt a tinge of an ominous feeling swallow her up. Something about those eyes made it difficult for her to simply get up and go. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at him and softly asked "Why?" With her previous experience of being hunted down and wanted dead or alive, Vexxen couldnt help but feel as if there was nothing wrong for feeling highly suspicious of someone she barely knew coming up to her and demanding her to come with them... especially from strangers with those kind of eyes.. She placed her hands firmly against the edge of the stair's platform that she sat on and uncrossed her legs as she remained seated and continued to look directly at him expecting an answer, her facial expression remained rather blank with the exception of one of her eyebrows slightly arched higher, a result of a naturally curious/confused expression. As she looked at him, she made sure to try an burn an image of him into her memory regardless of how the current situation would end up playing out, the heel of her barefeet lightly tapped against the solid wooden platform under her.- Gaining the mind Keyome stood, staring at the tank of fish as they swam around the room. His door would open with a loud creaaaaaak as he watched the news. " Just two days ago, the Major was found assassinated by an Unknown force. The Kasaihana police department are in search of the culprit but no trace has yet to be found." Keyome smirked as he turned to eye the door that was now opening up. Two Kagemaru clansmen came in with the female. They both nodded there heads, bowing to keyome as they walked away from him. Keyome stood up straight eying the girl as she made her way more than likely through his office. " Welcome child." he said placing both of his hands within his pocket. " It is, so nice to see you again. How is school, and how's life been treating you. Im sorry to had brought you in so abrubtly like this, if things were on any other form of circumstances. Then the outcome on this situation would come out a bit differently." he said approaching her with both hands behind his back. The office looked old school, with a futuristic touch to it. Kanji's on the walls. And a large picture of Nobunaga behind Keyomes Desk. There was TV section, and even punching bags for working out. He gave the girl a smirk, an innocent one. "Your looking pretty as ever, you should meet some of my daughters. I bet you all would get along perfectly." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Signaling her over to his desk he'd walk behind it, squatting down and then placing both hands onto his desk. " Sit, sit, come talk. Would you like something to drink? To eat maybe?" he said smiling. His bright golden eyes staring at her with a 'warming' embrace. Vexxen: -Guided into a large dark room I looked around somewhat anxiously trying to figure out where I was just as a deep familiar voice boomed from the other side of the room, "Welcome Child", As soon as I heard the voice I turned my head to the direction where the voice came from and narrowed my eyes slightly to see Keyome Tasanagi across the room. It had been a while since I had seen him.. so long inf act that it almost felt like the whole lockdown and all the different encounters I had crossed paths with was just a mere dream. I stood in my place, not taking my eyes off of him as he approached me with his hands behind his back, Once he stood in front of me,I Looked away scanning the room as he began firing a whole line of questions towards me regarding my well being, school, and something about me getting along with his daughters. I looked back at Keyome who had made his way to his desk and was inviting me over to sit. and as obediently I walked over to him and his desk and sat down on one of the seats in front of him and shook my head politely to decline his offer of whether i wanted a drink or food, instead I sat in my seat quietly and waited for him to explain why i was here. - Tasanagi: Keyome looked up at her with a stern expression on his face. " Hm.." She didnt respond to him, but thats alright. He'd smile again and nod his head. " Young lady, you have an extradionary gift. Did you know that?" He said crossing his arms. " With your gift, there are so many things that could be done to help this city. To make it a better place. To give it absolute tranquility." He said look off to the right. He'd press a button on his desk and the wall on his left side would open up. Showing the beauitful city, flying cars littering the skies and the bright city lights from both district 1 and 2 illuminated the sky. " This city is in need of its Young to step up, and make it a better place." he'd turn to her. " Much better than my generation ever has. I think.. you may have the potential to be one of those small few to do just that. But first. You have to help me, you have to help me... help you." He said taking a few steps towards her. " If you let me teach you. And guide you. Then you can have the ability, the power. To do something great. with this city. With this world." he said ending his speech by placing both of his hands behind his back. " What do you say? Will you work for me. And will you allow me to make you a better person at the same time?" He said to her in his smoothest of tones. Vexxen: -I couldnt help but smile a little not due to flattery but more due to curiousity, I leaned forward and placed my chin on my hand, elbow on my knee. "And who is to say that you plan on helping me the same way the girimore wanted to "help"?" I did find myself hyptonotized by the view of the city.. and despite my agreement to some of the points he had made.. If i had learned anything from my previous experience it was to limit who to trust. especially those who take interest in my abilities. I narrowed my eyes and looked downwards towards the ground, looking at my own feet. "Its hard to consider this as some "extradionary gift" when people are constantly after you with the intent to use you... How will you be the one to help me?" my eyes diverted back to his face - Tasnagi: Keyome would turn back around facing the city. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l13RCQNUyI4)) " Because dear child.." he said clenching his fist and tilting his head up. " I havent killed you yet. I dont wish to see you dead, I want to see you grow. into a force... that no one in this city will be able to challange. I have a dream. That you will turn the very axel of this city around.." he said turning around to face her. " With... my help of course." he said crossing his arms and eying her. " Trust me, like you did when those monster attacked this city. Put your trust into me. And i shall put mine into you. And together... we'll turn this city into... something great. " He said clenching his fist together. " But you have to help me. I dont just want to turn this city into a better place. But this world. And i cant do that alone. You said it yourself. I wont be around much longer... will you help me, with one more goal... one more dream?" He said to her with a stern, gentle look on his face. Vexxen: "The world?.. " I muttered quietly to myself as I continued to look towards his direction as I spaced out momentarily. I blinked a couple of times as i regained my focus and looked into his eyes again, His face had a stern yet soft look on his face. I shut my eyes for a moment closing them, my entire vision going black just for a moment as my mind was flooded with images an possibilities.. in other words, a vision. As I opened my eyes again after this vision, I returned my gaze onto Keyome with a look of determination in my icy blue eyes. "One more dream." I confirmed as I extended my right hand towards him with a slight smirk on my face "Deals are usually sealed with a handshake, right?" beautiful ramen pack Category:Ark6